


Naughty Cat

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inappropriate Cat, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings are boring, but Cat has an idea to make them fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticAtBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAtBest/gifts).



Meetings were boring. Cat knew that, her incompetent staff knew that; even Sunny Danvers, always so positive and bright, couldn’t find a way around the statement. So, there she was, the Queen of all Media, listening about projections for next year and other things she already knew by now. She felt Kara shifting around in her seat behind Cat and the presence of the girl made her feel at ease. In fact, it allowed her to take her mind to wonderful memories of the night before, when her assistant/superhero/lover had worshipped every inch of her body. Yes, they made love again, and again, and again, until Kara was worned down.

Exhausting Supergirl in bed? It was one of Cat’s proudest moments. 

Another thing that she loved to do was whisper hotly against Kara’s ears at the most inconvenient times and places. The effect of dirty promises on the girl’s body were delicious, and it induced an incredible thrill on Cat’s body. And so a malevolent plan took hold of her mind. 

The woman leaned back on her chair and moved around the seat, pretending to be uncomfortable; of course, Kara pushed her own chair forward to be closer to Cat.

“Is there anything you need, Miss Grant?”, she said in a low voice, not wanting to draw enough attention to interrupt the meeting. Cat turned around, her face impossibly close to Kara’s. No words were exchanged and yet the girl knew exactly what that look meant. And the prospect of it all made her feel nervous and ready. So, so ready for Cat.

The older woman turned around again, pretending to pay attention, but she could still see Kara out of the corner of her eye, licking her lips with anticipation. Cat brushed her left leg against Kara’s, innocently at first and then with insistence, reveling in the way the girl squirmed in her seat. Next was her hand, holding the edge of the table, tracing light patterns against the mahogany wood. Kara was entranced by the delicate hand and the slim fingers that, little by little, trailed southwards until Cat’s hand disappear under the table. Kara let out a yelp of surprise when she felt that very same hand caressing her upper thigh.

Cat bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling a dirty grin when her hand began to lift the fabric of Kara’s skirt. She dug her fingernails on the girl’s skin and she responded by opening her legs as much as she could in the small space, giving Cat permission to go as far as she wanted. And Cat was absolutely delighted. Leaning forward to rest her right elbow on the conference table, she let her left hand trail upwards until she could feel cotton underwear and slick wetness. 

Delicious.

She rubbed her fingertips a couple of times against Kara’s entrance and without warning, she cast the underwear aside and with ease, entered two fingers. The girl let out a gasp and stomped her foot against the floor, too shocked to make another move. The entire building was shaken with the  force of an earthquake and everyone in the room stood up, looking around to find the source of the threat. They were so scared they didn’t noticed the flush on Kara’s cheeks and the predatory smile on Cat’s face.

“What the hell was that?” A woman said as the table continued to move back and forth.

“Well, it could be nothing… or it could be something dangerous” Cat said standing up, leaving Kara empty, still sitting. “If anyone wants to leave to be with their families and make sure everything is ok, well, just go”

Everyone left the room in a hurry, escaping from the boring meeting before Cat changed her mind. The only person left was Kara, looking mortified. The woman closed the door and put the lock for good measure. She was so, so glad the walls of this room were not made of crystal, because now she could have her way with Kara right here and now.

“I think you broke the floor of my building, Kara”, she said swaying her hips towards the girl. “I’d take it out of your pay, but I’m afraid it wouldn’t be enough”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“It was your fault, Miss Grant”

“Brazen”, she purred, straddling Kara on her chair. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. “Now, let’s find other ways to make this up to me, shall we?”

“Yes, Miss Grant” Kara whispered, licking her ear and squeezing Cat’s ass. The woman moaned loudly.

“Good girl”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for LunaticAtBest for always coming up with beautiful headcanons and those awesome gifs of Cat and cats. Cat cat.


End file.
